


Blue skies smiling at you

by araydre



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Trapped In A Confined Space Together Oh No, ignoring season 3, somewhat pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Trevor wakes Alucard up from a nap
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Blue skies smiling at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



The first thing he became aware of was heat like a burning brand on his neck, making him gasp and choke, making him lash out. The strike connected, making him blink his eyes open in surprise and get blinded by dazzling sunlight. He forced his sleep-heavy body into a defensive crouch. The only thing that was supposed to keep him company in this place were echoes, incorporeal and ever present.

A few choice curses informed him of the intruder’s identity. 

“Belmont,” he said, relaxing minutely, still waiting for his eyes to adjust fully to the brightness.

“Alucard. Why are you passed out in a damn pigeon coop?” came the familiar voice.

“It’s a watchtower.”

“My question still stands.”

 _Because it was the farthest from the paths my family used to tread daily_ , he didn’t say. Instead, he sighed and stiffly sat back on the floor.

“Why are you here?” he asked, taking in Trevor’s appearance. The man looked less ragged, and perhaps like regular meals were no longer a rarity.

“Can’t I check up on a friend? Not that you make finding you easy, nearly gave me a heart attack, lying there, cold as a corpse.”

That was concern - concern would make him hope for more and be twice as disappointed when he was alone again. Feeling his face arranging into something mocking and unpleasant, he tried goading, “Were you worried?”

“Yes. Yes, damn it, I was!” 

That wasn’t the answer he had expected, and apparently neither had Trevor, who looked away.

“Now that you’re awake, can we get down to less logic-defying parts of this pile?” Trevor asked, seemingly fascinated with the architecture.

Alucard took stock of his person. He _was_ cold, cold enough that it made him sluggish and clumsy. How long had he been up here? He couldn’t get a grasp on his vampiric powers, like a limb gone numb. They wouldn’t even twitch. He frowned.

“There might be a slight problem with that,” he admitted after a moment’s hesitation.

“A problem? Just float over to the main tower,” Trevor looked at him with an uncomprehending frown. Flattering, that he wouldn’t even consider Alucard less than capable.

“I can’t. And I’m too stiff and cold to climb like you seem to have done.” The second admission was more humiliating than the first.

Trevor sat down beside him. “Cold I can do something about, come on,” he said lifting an arm and inviting Alucard to rest against him.

The promise of warmth and human contact was tempting enough that he accepted. Where Trevor’s palm landed on his shoulder, he felt the same blazing heat that had startled him awake through his shirt. The man’s whole body was like a furnace, somewhat muffled by layers of clothing, but still enough to be almost too much.

“Now, what’s this about not being able to float?”

“You don’t want to know,” he said, hoping to dismiss this particular conversation. He’d warm up and make the climb over to the main structure.

“Just tell me.” 

Alucard imagined he could hear the eye roll that went along with the demand. Well, if the man insisted on hearing uncomfortable facts, who was he to deny him.

“I -- may have lost track of time and neglected one half of my heritage too long,” he still tried phrasing the problem as inoffensively as he could, watching Trevor out of the corner of his eye.

Trevor peered at him consideringly for a moment, then said “You need blood,” blunt as anything, but with an unexpected lack of outrage.

“If you want to put it in three words or less, yes,” he agreed blandly.

He felt Trevor thump his head back against the wall. “Idiot vampire. You trapped yourself in this room by accident?”

“Don’t be dramatic, I’m hardly trapped,” he said, relaxing further into the warmth.

“Oh yeah? Can you even stand?” Trevor challenged.

Alucard hummed in response, not dignifying that with a verbal answer.

They sat for a while, the wind a ceaseless wail around the stone this high up. Alucard watched the bright blue sky through the arched windows of the small watchtower and tried to think of nothing at all.

Human as he was, soon Trevor started fidgeting behind him, at first the smallest twitches, then increasingly more and more. Although he might have preferred more time in the current arrangement, Alucard knew the calm moment was over when Trevor let out a wordless sound of frustration.

“Drink,” Trevor thrust his other arm right under his nose, effectively wrapping himself around Alucard’s shoulders.

“That’s not necessary,” he said stiffly, dismissing the offer.

“Is too,” the man insisted with the most childish of comebacks, apparently set to annoy Alucard into biting him.

“Why are you doing this?” he sighed.

“Because. You’re not this,” Trevor gestured expansively, and Alucard’s attention fixated on how delicate his wrist looked divested of the vambrace. “I hate seeing you like this. So drink and get back on your feet.”

Wouldn’t that be nice, to get up and shake off the surrounding emptiness like his wolf shape would shake freezing water out of his fur.

“Are you sure?” he had to ask again.

“Don’t count on it being a standing invitation, but yes, I’m sure.”

And he did sound sure, implicitly offering so much more than just nourishment.

He caught Trevor’s hand in his, feeling the pulse trapped under the thin skin of his wrist. It was calm and steady, as if the prospect of serving as lunch didn’t bother the man at all. Before either of them had the time to decide otherwise, Alucard tightened his grip, leaned in, and bit down, careful not to damage the intricate mechanism of muscle and sinew responsible for the dexterity of a human hand.

“Ow,” Trevor complained halfheartedly, but didn’t struggle.

The blood fizzed with energy on Alucard’s tongue, hot and alive like nothing in recent memory. It made him want to hunt, to chase and flat out run, made him want other things too, a different kind of a chase. It made his whole body wake up in a way that made him recognise how numb it had been.

That was enough, however. Taking more than he needed would be poor repayment of Trevor’s generosity. He fished a handkerchief out of his sleeve and licked the bite wound clean one last time.

“Thank you,” he said, keeping his focus on bandaging Trevor’s wrist with the scrap of linen.

“Ah,” Trevor cleared his throat, his tone a bit odd. “No problem.” 

Now, that was interesting. Alucard slid a glance sideways, watching Trevor refasten his vambrace. Perhaps there was something to chase after all.

Right now he needed to move. He got to his feet and stretched, feeling his tendons creak, and looked to the main tower. The castle wasn’t built with humans in mind, that Trevor had reached him was a testament to the man’s ability and stubbornness. Alucard waited by the door for Trevor to join him, and then stepped off the ledge into mid-air.

“Well then, keep up, Belmont,” he said over his shoulder with a smirk that never failed to get a raise out of his friend.

“Bastard,” he heard predictably, but there was laughter in Trevor’s voice, as he did indeed do his best to keep up.


End file.
